


assumptions

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, FE Rare Pair Week, Face-Sitting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Charlotte does her best to appear, and to act, appealing. It is a tiring process, suppressing her personality each and every day, simply so that she doesn't face the rejections and negativity that her personality has earned her so frequently in the past. Does she hate that she has to pretend to be this bubbly, weak girl, who needs to be protected? Of course. But, it's much better than being ostracized. Much better than being singled out, and rejected.Though, there are some who watch her anyway. Many are admirers, taken in by her beauty and charm. But there are still others. Others, like Saizo, who would never be swayed so easily by a pretty face, or a full figure. Who are entirely immune to the blonde's efforts. And any stirrings of his desires he may feel as he observes her are only coincidence. Because, of course, the woman cannot be trusted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts of "Friend,/For"and also my 100th Fic!

Charlotte does her best to appear, and to act, appealing. It is a tiring process, suppressing her personality each and every day, simply so that she doesn't face the rejections and negativity that her personality has earned her so frequently in the past. Does she hate that she has to pretend to be this bubbly, weak girl, who needs to be protected? Of course. But, it's much better than being ostracized. Much better than being singled out, and rejected.

Though, there are some who watch her anyway. Many are admirers, taken in by her beauty and charm. But there are still others. Others, like Saizo, who would never be swayed so easily by a pretty face, or a full figure. Who are  _ entirely _ immune to the blonde's efforts. And any stirrings of his desires he may feel as he observes her are only coincidence. Because, of course, the woman cannot be trusted.

Lately, her attempts to win over the hearts of a wealthy noble have spread to some of the Hoshidan nobility, and these attempts have drawn Saizo’s attention. The ninja and retainer would never allow Ryoma to fall to harm, and any weak link in the army brokers careful monitoring. So, a Nohrian woman that seems as though she would do anything for money is not someone Saizo can afford to trust. And as he watches Charlotte charming someone, he decides to intervene.

The instant the infamous ninja makes his presence known, the man Charlotte had been wooing, quite successfully at that, scurries off. Saizo tends to cause that sort of reaction, his prickly attitude driving off most anyone that isn’t accustomed to it. Of course, now that their only audience has left, Charlotte isn’t about to back down.

“What the hell was that all about?” she demands, turning to face Saizo. “I don’t care what kind of thing you waste your time with, but I’d be glad if you wouldn’t waste mine. Don’t think that I haven’t noticed you tailing me, and while I don’t blame you, you shouldn’t bother. I’m out of your league.”

“Hm, is that so? You are aware that I’m retainer to Prince Ryoma himself, and the fifth of the Saizo line, are you not?” Saizo says, throwing his titles around, knowing that’s the only thing with any meaning to a woman like this.

“So? I don’t give a damn who you are. Even if you turned out to  _ be _ Ryoma, I’d just set my sights elsewhere.”

“Your sights  _ are _ on Ryoma, then.”

“Well, of course. I mean, he’s not really a realistic goal, but he’d be great. Him, Takumi, Xander, Leo, Corrin… any of them would do nicely.”

“Hm. You seek out royalty exclusively?”

“No, really just anyone wealthy. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“And why would you tell me this so openly?”

“Well, you’ve clearly already suspected most of this of me anyway. Might as well keep things clear if we’re going to be against each other, hm?”

“Of course we’re against each other. There’s no trusting someone like you. If you desire money so badly, you could easily sell us out, and put the entire army in jeopardy. Including, of course, Ryoma and those close to him.”

“Oh, please. No matter how much you make from betrayal, you’ll end up with a knife in your back. And that… well, that wouldn’t do them any good, anyway. I need something more reliable than that,” Charlotte says, and Saizo could swear there’s a certain sadness in her eyes. “Not that I’d waste my time telling you any of that. Look, just get out of here. I don’t really care if you trust me or not, but you’d better stay out of my way.”

“We’ll see,” is the only response Saizo offers, before vanishing.

~X~

Saizo doesn’t stop watching her. He is more careful about his positioning, somewhat alarmed that she was able to notice him before, even if it was only because he underestimated her. He truly did intend for that exchange to be their last, to drop the subject and be done with it, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop following her. It was easy to tell himself it was for the sake of Ryoma, of the army. She can’t be trusted, after all.

But was there something more? Something beyond his curiosity, something more personal? Impossible, surely. Even as he follows her, feeling an undeniable shift in his mood any time she stops for a friendly word with a man, he refuses to acknowledge the possibility. Eventually, Charlotte goes to a delivery service, and Saizo watches as she portions out a substantial amount of her pay, handing it over to be sent Gods know where. He can’t help but smirk, thinking he’s certainly onto something now. After all, if she’s this focused on money, yet sending so much off, it can only mean the Norhian is in incredible debt. And debts can be leverage. So, he was right after all. She should not be trusted.

Of course, town is far too public for any sort of confrontation. Instead, Saizo opts to continue tailing her, until they’re back at the castle, perhaps even near the living quarters.

~X~

“I really can’t believe you’ve been tailing me for this long. Especially after I told you to stay away from me…” Charlotte says, when they reach an isolated hall in the army’s curious Deeprealms-based castle. With her experience in dealing with some less savory men who’ve become fixated with her in the past, noticing a tail (even one as skilled as Saizo) is no trouble.

“Hm. So you’ve been aware of me?”

“Of course. It’s not like it’s a surprise or anything, it’s rare that anyone backs off the first time I tell them to.”

“Believe me, I wouldn’t have started in the first place if it was out of personal reasons. But, I certainly made an interesting discovery today,” Saizo says, his smirk hidden by his mask.

“And what might that be?”

“That a certain financially obsessed warrior in our army has some formidable debt. Debt which could be used to turn her against us.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I saw you shipping out the majority of your wages. Do you really think I’m fool enough to believe there’s no reason for it?”

“I think you’re a fool, alright. What I do with my money is none of your damn business!”

“Is it if you’re a threat to Prince Ryoma.”

“Oh, Gods, would you drop it already!?”

“I’ll drop it when you leave. You might as well, you know. As skilled as you are, you only drag us down with your charade. And on top of that, you could turn at any moment.”

“I drag us down!? Are you hearing yourself? You keep talking like that, and I’ll rip you in half!”

“And now you’re resorting to threats. Charming, really.”

“What would you know about charm? I can’t believe you. How dare you tell me to go, I… I… this is the only reliable job I’ve gotten. And sure, it doesn’t pay great but… it’s enough.”

“Enough to keep the debt collectors off your tail? How much do you owe, anyway?”

“It’s not like that! It… I send it all to my family, okay? Not like you’d understand  _ that _ .”

“And why wouldn’t I? I… apologize. I didn’t consider that…”

“Consider what!? That I’m  _ not _ some sort of untrustworthy liability?”

“Look, I-”

“I’m not going to listen to you make excuses. The next words out of your mouth better be an apology. A real one.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Could be better.”

“I’m sorry, I should have trusted you. But, there’s something to you that I just couldn’t shake,” Saizo says, admitting that there might be more to his suspicions. “I think I would have followed you even if I could trust you.”

“That’s no excuse for what you did.”   
“I know it isn’t. But, now I know that I can trust you. And begin to… to get to know you. The real you.”

“Why would I want you getting to know me?” putting voice to the tension between them now. Saizo, for all his skill, could infiltrate the most secure of keeps. But the barrier between them now was insurmountable.

“I’m a proud fool, Charlotte. But I swear, I can make it up to you if you give me a chance.”

“You’re getting a bit warmer now,” Charlotte says, taking a few steps towards him.

“I was wrong to ever doubt you, Charlotte. You’re… beautiful,” he says, gruffly. He can’t help but notice how  _ close _ she’s getting, and his eyes keep… lowering. Taking in the shape of her body. The body that has haunted him as he followed her. That long, blonde hair, those perfect lips, and her ridiculous curves… no wonder so many men fall into this trap. Though, as he thinks on it, it seems like less and less of a trap.

As Saizo is frozen in his thoughts, Charlotte reaches up. Her hand slips behind his ear, and grips his mask. Without hesitating, she pulls the fabric from his face, revealing the slightly flushed cheeks beneath.

“Hmph. I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“That you were hiding a handsome face under there. I mean, I had your brother for reference… but something about that scar brings it all together, y’know?”

“W-what? Isn’t that a bi-” Saizo starts, but by then, Charlotte is on him. Her body against his, her lips locked with his, and her tongue pushing into his mouth. Saizo’s eye widens in surprise, not expecting the sudden contact, and for a moment, he’s frozen in shock. But as Charlotte continues, and as her warmth seeps into him, Saizo’s shock fades. And it’s replaced with his desire, his  _ need _ for the woman who is so damn close to him now.  _ When did I let her get this close? _ he wonders, knowing that only hours ago, he thought she would sell him out without a thought.

“I trust you, Charlotte,” Saizo says, as they break their kiss.

“I need you, Saizo,” she mirrors, “It’s a good thing my room’s so close, isn’t it?”

“That’s awfully forward of you.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Charlotte says, taking him by the hand leading him the rest of the way to her room. She flings the door open, pushes him in, shutting the door behind them. There’s a certain finality to the click of the door’s latch, and Saizo cannot doubt himself any further. Though, as the gorgeous woman places a hand on each of his shoulders, gazing at him like  _ that _ , her tongue just slightly peeking out, he can’t imagine why he would. Then, with a shove, Saizo is falling. He lands on her bed, and within seconds she is on him, pulling his clothes off of him. The ninja’s outfit is not exceedingly complex, but Charlotte wouldn’t have much trouble even if it was. Her methods rely more on brute strength than any sort of finesse, practically tearing him out of his clothes. Once she has freed his cock, she wraps her hand around him, causing him to groan softly.

With two quick strokes, he’s fully hard, and marvelling at how quickly she’s gotten him so turned on. But as she continues pumping her hand up and down his length, staring down at him, completely in control, Saizo can’t even bring himself to speak. 

“Wow, you’re even easier than I thought…” Charlotte muses, grinning down at him wickedly. “I mean, I thought a  _ legendary ninja _ like you would take way more work than this. I guess I should have set my sights on you to begin with.”

Still, she doesn’t let up. In fact, she picks up speed, and lowers her head, kissing Saizo’s chest. He can feel the warm softness of her breasts brushing against his stomach, and practically  _ whimpers  _ at the touch. Whether or not that’s due to any past entanglements is irrelevant, Saizo is only concerned with the here and now.

“Oh, Saizo, yeah you’re  _ needy.  _ You know, if you ju-” Charlotte begins, remaining in control and loving every second of it. That is, of course, until Saizo’s hands spring into action. In one fluid motion, he has grabbed each of her wrists, and before she can react, he is using Charlotte’s momentum against her. With a twist, he has her down, and following through with the action, is on top of her. His hands pin her wrists to the bed, holding the woman down. He knows that she could easily overpower him, so he must work quickly. He begins by kissing Charlotte’s neck, then her collarbone, then at the start of the swell of her breasts, trailing his way down. With a quick motion, he releases her with one hand, pulling out a blade and cutting the fabric of her top. Before she knows it, his hand is back, holding her down once more.

“Hey, I’m the one who’s supposed to be in c-” Charlotte protests, but Saizo has already pulled her top off of her with his teeth, still holding her down as he works. His mouth finds the tip of her breast, already hard with her arousal, and the feel of his tongue rubbing against her is enough to silence her. Or at least, to keep her from speaking. The moan that escapes her lips is far from silent, though it is needy, desperate, and as far as Saizo is concerned, absolutely delicious. Unable to take it any longer, Saizo begins to press himself against her, not caring about her clothes still between them.

As good as the contact feels, Charlotte is frustrated. She bucks her hips, throwing Saizo off balance and causing his grip to slacken. It’s a simple matter then for her to overpower him, and throw him back down onto his back. He is left panting, catching his breath, while she rises. She watches him, ready for any movement, as she pulls her bottoms off, revealing herself to him. The way his eye widens is something she thinks she’ll savor for quite some time, as he takes in all the glory of her form. 

“You know I’m not going to let you get away with trying to take charge, don’t you?” she asks, as she climbs on top of him. She straddles him, and Saizo begins to prepare for her to ride him. But, much to his surprise, she continues moving forward. Before he knows it, her knees are pinning his arms down. With how much stronger she is than him, there’s not much chance of him breaking free, and he has no choice but to take it as she moves closer and closer. “What’s wrong, Saizo? This is exactly what you’ve earned, you know. You did say you’d do  _ anything _ to make up for not trusting me, right?”

“I… yes, I suppose I did, but-”

The rest of his words are lost, as the flesh of her cunt presses against his face. Charlotte becomes all Saizo can see, smell, or taste. Her hands slip into his red hair, tugging at him roughly, forcing him against her. At first, she grinds against him, seeking her own pleasure using his face. But, after only a moment, Saizo seems to catch up. He works his tongue into her damp folds, finding the tight heat of her body pleasant. And the whimper of pleasure he earns, the desperate little tug as she cries out, so very worth it. It spurs him on, and before he knows it, he’s doing more of the work. He’s seeking out her most sensitive places, then focusing his motions there, tracing shapes within her, putting all the effort he usually saves for his missions into pleasuring the woman that has him completely pinned. It’s like nothing he’s experienced before, and the ninja can’t help but think of that as a damn shame.

It isn’t long before he has her panting, trembling,  _ moaning his name _ , and he can feel her body clenching around him. With a final, needy moan, that ends up being more of a gasp, she comes. Her grip slackens, and he feels her lean back, the weight of her knees fading. By now, Saizo is absolutely maddened by his desires. All he can think of is how badly he  _ needs  _ her, how he has to have her, and once again, he takes advantage of her agility to flip their positions. This time, however, Charlotte accepts the role.

Still somewhat dazed from her climax, she relaxes onto the bed, looking up at Saizo invitingly. It is a look that, were Saizo not already nearly at his limit, would have been enough to break him. He helps to spread her legs, and begins lining himself up. He presses the tip of his cock against her entrance, her folds wet with both her arousal, and his saliva. 

“Are you… ready?” he asks, still somewhat nervous, in spite of how badly he needs her.

“Gods, yes,  _ please _ !” she answers, and Saizo wastes no more time. He thrusts into her, amazed at how goddamned  _ perfect _ she feels around him. He moves slowly at first, giving the fighter time to adjust to him. There’s a surprising gentleness to him, as if he’s still trying to make up for doubting her, but seeing such a side to him is enough to drive Charlotte crazy.

Once he’s sure that she’s ready, however, his motions pick up speed. Speed, and power, both. As much as he wants to please her, he struggles against his own need, his need to fuck her as hard and fast as he can, and it’s surprisingly difficult to strike a balance between the two.

“Ah, Charlotte... ” he moans, twining his fingers with hers. Each thrust drives the two of them closer, and before long, Charlotte is matching his rhythm. Driving herself against him as he fucks her, making it that much harder for him to hold back. “I think I’m almost… there…”

Saizo attempts to warn her, to allow her a moment to pull away from him. After all, things have already gone so quickly, he doubts she’ll want to commit to him like this. Not when things have already been so rough between them. But even as he thinks this, he feels her legs wrapping around him, pulling him even more deeply inside of her. She bucks her hips, and the motion is enough to finish him. He cries out, a mix of surprise and pleasure, as his seed rushes out, filling her. The sudden, pleasant heat is enough to send her over the edge once more, though this climax is not nearly as intense as her first. 

For a moment, they stay like that. Him, inside of her, her legs holding him there, both of them enjoying being so close to the other as they recover. Finally, Saizo opens his mouth to speak.

“I… believe I could get used to this.”

“Is that all you’ve got to say? I wouldn’t get too used to it, then,” Charlotte says, though the curve of her lips suggests she’s kidding.

“Fine. I love you, Charlotte.”

“That’s better. And I love you too, even if you can be a bit of an idiot,” she teases, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, and pulling him down for a kiss. “I think we’re both going to be getting used to this, huh?”


End file.
